


Let's Get Spooky

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Multi, Polyship Week, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Femshep, Jack, and Miranda are in a sometimes rocky, but functioning poly relationship.Jack and Miranda get on better than they did before, but they still aren't exactly close.They all can come together to watch old spooky Halloween films, much to Shepard's happiness.Enjoy!





	

Miranda rolled her eyes at the cheesy 21st century special effects.

“They couldn’t even get something that made it look like real acid…gunk…something?”

The woman on the screen screamed loudly, green slime shooting across the room in an arc of projectile vomit.

Shepard, peering out from behind her fingers with a grimace, frowned. “Um, Ms. Lawson, I’ll have you know that this is a classic. Your fancy education may’ve taught you some things, but it clearly missed out on early Earth horror filmography.”

Miranda snorted, shoveling a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

“Yes, however have I coped thus far?”

Jack entered the apartment and dropped her bag near the door, kicking her boots off haphazardly. (One landed by the hall to the kitchen, the other by the piano. She didn’t move to pick them up.)

“Oh, sweet! I love this one. Have you gotten to the part where–”

“Shh!” Shepard hissed. “Don’t spoil it for her.”

Miranda grabbed the popcorn bowl and motioned to the kitchen. “I’m going to make more. Don’t worry about catching me up.”

Jack leapt over the back of the couch, making the springs creak with her landing. She pulled her feet in under Shepard’s blanket and called out, “Hey, cheerleader! Can you add garlic to it this time?”

Miranda hollered back, “Um, no. It’s already made. And besides, I don’t want Shepard’s breath to smell like it all night.”

Jack gagged loudly. “Whatever. I’m sure you’d find a way to screw it up anyway–probably make it super healthy or something.”

“Jack!” Shepard hissed, “I’m trying to watch the movie. Now shush, or you’re both going in the time-out corner.”

“Well, she would…” Jack grumbled half-heartedly to herself.

Miranda came back, perching herself on the edge of the couch, her gaze staying firmly locked on the bowl, as if analyzing the ceramics for some minor flaw.

“OH!” Shepard and Jack exclaimed at once, as the woman on the screen’s head made a 360 degree rotation.

Shepard pulled the blanket over her head, as if in dismay, but she was clearly enjoying herself. “Did you see that, Miranda? Did you see her head? It was sooo gross.”

Jack just snorted and moved to grab more popcorn, leaning across Shepard’s lap to reach the bowl.

Miranda wouldn’t let go, her head tilted down.

“Holy shit,” Jack practically grinned with glee. “She’s scared. Ms-I-can-handle-anything, is actually scared of a stupid horror movie.”

Shepard bit her tongue, hoping the pain would contain her irritation. This was supposed to be the Halloween Horror Extravaganza (the date was marked on the calendar pop-up on her omnitool), and she’d be damned if anything was going to ruin it for her.

She paused the holo screen with a flick of her wrist, and stood up, wearing the blanket like a cape.

“Hey, cut it out. It’s perfectly okay to be scared of horror movies. Hell, even with all I’ve seen, I still manage to freak myself out at the dumb jump scares.” She pointed at Jack. “Say sorry.”

“I’m…sorry,” Jack admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Shepard padded over to Miranda and grabbed her chin gently, angling her face up and planting a small kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you do something you were uncomfortable with. You want me to switch it off?”

Miranda rubbed her watering eyes self-consciously. “N-nope. I want to push through…just…could we leave the lights on?”

Jack hopped over the back of the couch again, flicking off the light-switch with a click. “Hell yeah, let’s get this party started. I’m grabbing some hot chocolate, you in?”

Shepard grinned, “Hell yeah. But just go easy on any extra “add-ins” this time, okay? I want to actually remember having fun with you two at the same time.”

Jack scoffed, “You’re no fun. How about you, princess?”

Miranda gave her a rare small smile. “I’ll help. Can’t have you spiking things too much.”

“Suit yourself.”

Shepard smiled and flopped back down on the well-worn leather couch. She wrapped the fuzzy purple blanket around her happily.

It wasn’t always perfectly happy, but this was her small family, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

She called out toward the kitchen, “And extra whipped cream, please!”

Shepard could hear the happiness in their unified voices.

“You got it!”


End file.
